


P.S. I Love You

by gvitars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, basically minor mentionings of any of the boys besides nouis haha, minor ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gvitars/pseuds/gvitars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starting with a school pen-pal project, Niall and Louis have been writing letters to each other since elementary school. This is the story of how it evolved to something even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justyrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/gifts).



**Mullingar, Westmeath, Ireland**

**October 6 th, 2000**

**8:35 AM**

**Mrs. Owens’ 2 nd Grade Classroom**

Practically jumping out of the car and into the school, Niall almost slams the classroom door open and hurries to his designated table.

Today, Niall was at a new level of excitement. Mrs. Owens and his mother are close friends and once, when she and her husband came over for a visit a month ago, Niall overheard them talking about a new assignment Mrs. Owens was going to introduce to the kids. He wasn’t able to hear every detail, but he knew the gist of what it was going to be.

“Alright children, settle down. The bell’s about to ring,” Mrs. Owens announced. Niall smiled readily as everyone sat down in their tiny blue chairs. It was the beginning of a new month, so Niall was surrounded by a new set of people to become friends with at his table group. One face was already very familiar to him. His name is Harry and unlike the rest of the class (read: country), Harry didn’t have an Irish accent. His was very slow and posh. It was nothing Niall had ever heard before. Harry had only just moved here from Cheshire a few months ago, so he didn’t have any friends to begin with. It was then that Niall made it his goal to become best friends with the curly-haired boy.

Like Mrs. Owens said, the bell rang and all the students settled down.

She claps her hands together and overlooks the class with a grin. “I know we usually start out with a worksheet to warm all of you up for the day, but I just couldn’t wait to get you all started on this little project I’ve been working on for all of you.”

“What is it Mrs. Owens?” a squeaky boyish voice asks.

From behind her back, Mrs. Owens reveals a pen, a piece of paper, and an envelope. “You’re all going to have pen-pals.”

Nobody cheers. Instead, there are only confused murmurs.

Harry slowly raises his hand shyly. Mrs. Owens spots his hand and nods at him in acknowledgement.

“What’s a pen-pal?” he questions.

She smiles. “Good question. Since you all don’t know what a pen-pal is, I’ll explain to you.” She picks up a small box from her desk and shakes it a bit. “In here are strips of paper with the name, address and picture of who your pen-pal will be. You will be writing letters to your assigned pen-pal every week or whenever you receive a letter back from them once you have sent one.”

“But Mrs. Owens,” Niall calls out, forgetting to raise his hand, “we don’t know how to write a letter or even send one!”

“I know, Niall,” Mrs. Owens laughs. “You forgot to raise your hand. Try again.”

The class snickers as Niall’s cheeks turn a bright red. He lifts his hand in the air and Mrs. Owens calls on him. “Yes Niall?”

“Are you going to teach us how to write and send a letter?” He asks, more bashful this time.

She chuckles and nods. “Of course, I’m not going to abandon you in the dust. Let’s start our day by learning the basics of letter formatting.”

 

*~*~*

 

“How should I start the letter? Should I say, ‘Dear Louis’ or ‘Hiya Louis!’?” Niall asks, his eyebrows deeply furrowed and his pencil getting intensely chewed on.

He and Harry were now at Niall’s house, ready to write a letter after a quite rigorous lesson that day. They were given a stamp, a piece of notebook paper, an envelope and a stamp to get started with.

“I thought you were only allowed to say ‘Dear’ in the beginning,” Harry replies.

“Well, yeah, but that seems kinda boring, don’t you think?” He shrugs and writes down the latter. “Whatever, I’m writing what I want.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry pulls at his sleeves and stares at the blank piece of paper in front of him. “I’m not sure what to say to my pen-pal.”

Niall turns around in his chair to face Harry, who’s sitting on his bed with his letter placed on his folder as a flat surface. “Who’s your pen-pal anyway?”

“Zayn Malik. He’s in the 4th grade and originally from Bradford, but he lives in Doncaster .”

“Huh, my pen-pal’s from Doncaster too. And he’s in the 4th grade. His name’s Louis Tomlinson.”

 

*~*~*

**1 WEEK LATER**

*~*~*

 

**Doncaster, England**

**October 13 th, 2000**

**8:50 AM**

**Mr. Sutton’s 4 th Grade Classroom**

 

For the second time that week, Louis walks into the room just a few seconds after the bell has finished ringing.

“One more tardy and you’ll be staying in for one lunch with me, Mr. Tomlinson,” Mr. Sutton sighs in disappointment. Louis rolls his eyes and flops down into his seat. “Not my fault I have to walk my sisters to their classes,” he mutters.

Not hearing that, Mr. Sutton begins the day by writing _Pen-Pals_ on the chalkboard. “A week ago you were assigned a pen-pal.”

Next to Louis sat Zayn Malik, probably one of the quietest kids in class. Completely opposite of Louis’ nature, it’s a mystery as to why the two of them seem to be so close to be each other. To Louis, it’s kind of obvious. The other kids are just _so annoying_. Zayn just happens to thankfully be normal.

“I don’t think 2nd graders count as pen-pals considering they can’t even spell words with more than eight letters,” Louis snickers, causing Zayn to almost let out a loud laugh but he muffles it in time.

“I expect you all brought your letters if they were mailed to you,” Mr. Sutton finishes.

Zayn smirks and pulls out a brown envelope from his backpack. The flap seems to be loose. Louis questions him about it. “I kinda read ahead.”

Mr. Sutton tells them to read their letters and once they finish they may write their response. Unlike all the other students, Louis takes his time to take his out. He doesn’t care much for what his letter is going to look like.

_Hiya Louis!_

_My name’s Niall and I’m in the second grade! I’m from Ireland! It’s cool that you are in the fourth grade and from Doncaster! Anyways, my brother’s kinda older than you so I already know how the fourth grade must be like, but it’s still cool!_

Louis snorts and shakes his head. Zayn raises an eyebrow in interest. “What?”

“I don’t even know who this kid is and he’s already annoyingly enthusiastic to me.”

_Anyways, I love football too! But I like music a lot more. Singing is my favorite thing in the entire world! Do you like singing? What kind of music do you like to listen to? I hope we become good friends one day! I love making new friends!_ _J_

_From,_

_Niall Horan_

Zayn chuckles as Louis rubs his eyes and folds his letter shut. “Well, at least he gave me a few questions to answer because off the bat, I had no idea what I was going to write back to him.” He reaches towards Zayn’s letter. “Let me read yours!”

 

*~*~*

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

*~*~*

 

_Dear Niall,_

_You’re a very… energetic kid, aren’t you? Makes me wonder how many friends you have if you’re really like that in real life. Also, please don’t question my letter writing skills. ~~I’m getting graded on this.~~_

_That’s cool that you have a brother. I wanted an older brother as a kid, but I currently have two younger sisters. I think I might have another one because my mum’s been acting strange lately. And I already know how mums act when they have a baby in their stomach._

_Oh yeah, I forgot that I wrote down that I love football. Good, because I wouldn’t want a pen-pal who doesn’t like football! I actually do like singing. My mum says I’m quite good at it, and my sisters seem to enjoy my voice, so I guess I’m not all that bad. I listen to a lot of bands and popular artists I guess. I don’t have a specific taste at the moment. What about you?_

_…I guess we can be friends if that’s what you want. You don’t live that far, and if we ever get along well enough, then it can’t be totally impossible. Nice meeting you, Niall._

_Yours truly,_

_Louis_

**Mullingar, Westmeath, Ireland**

**August 29 th, 2003**

**7:30 PM**

**Niall’s Bedroom**

 

_Hi Louis!_

_Happy 3 year anniversary haha! Actually, I’m about two months off but it doesn’t matter. Can’t believe we’ve been writing letters to each other for that long! I still have all of your letters, actually. They pile up so quickly!_

_Well, actually, I shouldn’t be so surprised that we’ve been writing this long since for some reason this pen-pal project has extended to until the end of sixth grade. Then we’re supposed to put together all our letters and turn it into a book. Lame, right?_

_Since it’s kinda embarrassing to have to explain the amount of paper, envelopes, and stamps in my room to my friends, I was wondering if we could just e-mail each other instead. And maybe even call each other on the phone! Then I can finally stop wasting trees and hear what you sound like!_

_It’s okay if you want to, I mean, we are kinda like strangers. But at the same time, I feel like you’re my best friend. I like that I feel better telling you things I can’t tell Harry or even my parents or brother. And I’m very open to all of them!_

_By the way, good luck on your first day of middle school! I hope you finally get Zayn to ask that one girl you were telling me about. She sounds perfect for a guy like him, haha! And that plan of yours to get them together will TOTALLY work! :D_

_“Blondie”_

_thenialligator27@gmail.com_

_353-565-2135 (this is my home phone, by the way! I don’t have my own phone yet.)_ _L_

_P.S. I’m still offended that your only purpose writing to me the first year was just so you could get your grade up. >:P_

**Doncaster, England**

**August 31 st, 2003**

**10:43 PM**

**Louis’ Bedroom**

 

_Hey loser,_

_I can’t believe it’s been that long! I still have all of your letters too. My friends see them all the time and they think I’m getting a lot of girls’ attention, but really it’s just you. If my friends do end up reading them, the next letter you write better make it sound like you’re a girl. (You already write like one, so I guess I don’t have to worry.) ;)_

_I actually have already done that with the letters you sent me before I created the book, but I’m still writing to you, so your wish from the 2 nd grade came true! We are best friends by force! _

_And that answers your question; I don’t mind giving you my email and number. I actually have my own phone now, so ha! >:D_

_Thanks buddy! I needed that. It’s almost 11 at night and I can’t seem to get any sleep. I’m so nervous about it. I’m not sure about Zayn though, since he obviously doesn’t know about my elaborate and genius plan. Hehehehe._

_And I wish YOU luck on your first day of sixth grade! Final day of elementary school years. It’s exciting, I know. Have fun!_

_“Lou-bear” (you are not to show that to ANYONE)_

_tommo1991@gmail.com_

_01302 654 606_

_P.S. I WAS NEAR FAILING THE 4 TH GRADE. I DIDN’T KNOW THAT WAS POSSIBLE AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE OFFENDED THAT I WAS A STUPID LITTLE IDIOT._

 

*~*~*

**March 20 th, 2004**

*~*~*

 

**3:02 PM**

 

 **To:** Lou-bear <tommo1991@gmail.com>

 **Subject:** BUSTED

 

Remember I called you about the fact that I was coming to the UK to watch Busted play a show?

YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU WERE THERE TOO YOU CUNT!

I am VERY mad at you, mister.

Okay, actually, I wasn’t sure if it was you because it looked like you from behind and I PROMISE you that I was going to get up to talk to you, and I tried, REALLY, but one step up to the next row and I almost got my throat silted. Busted fans are very protective of their spot in the crowd. O.O

By the way, Harry’s watching me e-mail you and he says hi.

Also, Zayn breaking up with that girl you set him up with? Why did he do that????

 

~ Ni

 

**3:35 PM**

**To:** Nialler <thenialligator27@gmail.com>

 **Subject:** Re: BUSTED

 

SHIT, I FORGOT TO TELL YOU OMG. I’M SO SORRY.

Yeah, I went to the Busted concert. I was going to tell you but my friends got us tickets last minute and we left right away to wait in line to get a good spot! Did I mention it was my first concert? I was too much on a high to have time to email or call you. Sorry. :/

You should’ve just shoved past them and come up to me anyway! Unless that’s not what you do at a concert, then never mind. I’m new to all this concert shit.

Oh, hi Harry! How’s the hair? Taming it well?

Zayn didn’t give me a legit reason… he just said that there was something he was feeling and it wouldn’t be right to keep dating her if he was truly feeling that way… I tried prying my way to figure out what the hell he was talking about but he wouldn’t budge. What a piece of work!

Next time you come to the UK I’ll make sure we meet! We’ve known each other too long to not have met each other!

(Oh my God, I’m using exclamation points just as much as you. STOP INFLUENCING ME.)

 

~ Tommo

 

**3:58 PM**

**To:** Lou-bear <tommo1991@gmail.com>

 **Subject:** Re: Re: BUSTED

 

Hey, it’s okay! I didn’t know that was your first concert! That’s soooo cool! My first concert was watching The Eagles. I’ve been trying to get better at playing guitar solos ever since but I sound like shit haha.

Louis, if I had shoved my way up I probably wouldn’t be typing this email with my hands right now. Feet? Maybe, if they weren’t so sore.

Haz replied by neighing like a horse and shaking his hair wildly. I can’t deal with this boy…

Huh, really? I guess that makes sense, considering the way you describe him makes him sound quite mysterious. Well, at least to me.

We really do need to meet up! I’ve asked my mum and she says she’s totally fine with it, although we might not have the money for a flight and airfare and all that… besides, if we did, I think she put it towards my UNI tuition. I really do want to get in…

(I’ve been using exclamation points a lot less because of you. Fuck you, Tomlinson!)

(JK, you know I love you, you twat.) <3

 

~ Ni

 

 

*~*~*

**July 15 th, 2006**

*~*~*

 

 

9:07 PM

 **Niall** : YOU GRADUATED!! CONGRATS LEWIS!!

 **Louis:** I THOUGHT I TOLD U TO NEVER USE THAT AS A NICKNAME

 **Niall:** u taught me to ‘stick it to the man’, so I’m ignoring what u told me not to do

 **Louis:** …

 **Louis:** damnit

 **Niall:** what???

 **Louis:** i taught u too damn well

 **Niall:** xD

 **Niall:** so how was graduation yesterday? did u get smashed?

 **Louis:** duhhhh

 **Niall:** that’s my boy

 **Louis:** we haven’t chatted in a while

 **Niall:** i know :( i miss u

 **Louis:** haha no need to get sappy mate

 **Niall:** i’m a sensitive man, let me have emotions every once in a while

 **Louis:** suck it up

 **Niall:** does this mean u don’t miss me?

 **Niall: i** knew the college guys would be too cool for u to care about me

 **Louis:** no no no, they could never replace u!!!

 **Louis:** see, i’m even using exclamation points!

 **Louis:** ur probably the only person that keeps me on the ground

 **Louis:** i miss u mate

 **Louis:** ugh i wish I could meet u

 **Louis:** texting is so damn difficult on flip phones

 **Louis:** nialler?

 **Louis:** pls don’t tell me ur mad

 **Louis:** u know I love u <3

 **Louis:** nialllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Louis:** wait i didn’t mean that last one

 **Louis:** about loving u

 

10:22 PM

 

 **Niall:** so… u don’t love me?

 **Louis:** shit i meant like not love u like more than a friend

 **Niall:** … u know i wouldn’t have thought u meant it like more than a friend

 **Louis:** right

 **Niall:** can i be serious w/ u?

 **Louis:** of course mate

 **Niall:** i love u too

 **Louis:** haha thx

 **Niall:** no, not like that

 **Louis:**???

 

10:48 PM

 

 **Louis:** OHHHHHHH

 **Louis:** WAIT

 **Louis:** ARE U SERIOUS

 **Louis:** EXPLAIN URSELF SO I CAN ANSWER MATE

 **Louis:** NIALL

 **Niall:** srry, i was nervous 2 text u back for a bit

 **Louis:** no, it’s fine. i just want to know if u meant it like that

 **Niall:** yeah, of course. i said it to get it out. im not expecting an answer or anythin

11:02 PM

 

 **Niall:** so am i not gonna get an answer?

 

11:16 PM

 

 **Niall:** oh, ok…

 

11:39 PM

 

 **Louis:** I LOVE U TOO U IDIOT

 **Louis:** I WAS TRYING TO FIND A SUPER ROMANTIC WAY TO TEXT U BACK BUT EVERYTHING I WAS TRYING TO TEXT SOUNDED SUPER CHEESY SORRY

 **Louis:** pls tell me ur still there and not crying ur heart out or smthin

 **Niall** : yES

 **Louis:** yes to…?

 **Niall:** that u love me >w<

 **Louis:** awwww

 **Louis:** am i making u blush?

 **Niall:** maybe…

 **Louis:** xD

 **Niall:** :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

 

*~*~*

**September 25 th, 2010**

*~*~*

 

 

Louis rushed to his laptop and opened Skype hurriedly; looking in his mirror to make sure he looked good before Niall popped up on his screen. Right after he slipped on a shirt, said boyfriend appeared on his laptop with a huge smile on his face. Louis cocked his head in admiration at the beautiful blonde’s grin. Absentmindedly, he sighed dreamily.

“Happy belated birthday babe!” Louis cried as he threw his arms in the air. Niall guffawed, causing his face to turn slightly red. Zayn shyly appeared in the background and gave a small wave. Niall smiled and waved back.

“Thanks Lou. Hi Zayn! How’re you and Liam doing?”

It was Zayn’s turn to blush, and the two boys laughed teasingly at him as he mumbled that they were fine. “I’m just heading off to celebrate our two-year anniversary.”

  
“Aww,” Louis and Niall simultaneously cooed. Louis bent down out of view and picked up a small packet, throwing the packet in Zayn’s direction. “Make sure to use that when you need protection, alright?”

Zayn blushed harder and rolled his eyes, punching Louis in the arm. Niall giggled. Once the raven-haired boy was out of sight and mind, Louis bounced in his chair with much more enthusiasm than before.

“So, have you decided where you’ll go to uni?” Louis asked.

Niall shrugged. “I dunno. I don’t even know if I want to go to uni. After trying out for the X Factor, I’m feelin’ quite determined to continue working on music.” He turned his full attention on Louis. “What about you, though? I don’t like taking up all of our time to talk about me.”

“I’m still going to study to become a drama teacher. Besides, I’m already in uni, remember? My mum’ll be right off pissed if I waste my tuition.”

The blonde smirks and nods. “Mmm. You have a lovely voice though, no denying that.”

Louis blushes hotly, shaking his head. “You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.”

“That’s one reason,” Niall giggles. “But you do have a really good voice! There’s nothing like it out there.”

“It’s nasally and unpleasant, that’s why. Simon said I kinda wrecked that Plain White T’s song, and he was right. I was nervous, but my voice just sucked in general.”

Niall furrows his eyebrows in genuine confusion. “Please stop beating yourself up about it. Don’t listen to them, really. What kind of judges are they if all they do is compliment or throw insults at you. If they’re going to be real judges, they need to give some legitimate advice. What they said to you shouldn’t mean anything to you.”

Half-crying and half-laughing in disbelief, Louis forces himself to smile. “I’m sorry; we shouldn’t be talking about me so much. It’s your birthday.”

“Belated birthday,” Niall corrects. “Don’t worry about it, darling.”

 _Darling_. Louis’ favorite nickname for himself. Niall only calls him that when he’s trying to cheer Louis up, but sometimes he wishes Niall would call him that all the time. It’s a lot better than Lou, Lou-bear, or Tommo. He’s never admitted it, though.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” Niall presses his lips to his fingers, then his fingers to the screen. Louis does the same. Niall looks up at his clock and frowns. “I gotta get t’ class soon. We’ll talk again soon?”

“Of course. Bye baby,” Louis smiles before closing the laptop screen. It may be a completely virtual relationship between the two, but Louis has never felt a more real love in his entire life.

 

 

*~*~*

**September 30 th, 2012**

*~*~*

 

 

**Mullingar, Westmeath, Ireland**

**7:25 AM**

**Niall’s house**

Sitting in the car, Niall smiles nostalgically as he watches his mother fuss about outside their home. He’s going to miss this, but he honestly can’t wait to get started on his next step to worming his way into the music industry.

“You sure you’ve got everything you need?” Maura asks in a panicked tone. Niall reaches out to hold his mother’s hand and gives her a reassuring smile. “I checked my bags three times like you said. I’m more than sure.”

Harry sits in the passenger seat, trying to get in a comfortable sleeping position. He hadn’t slept at all last night because of his mother fussing over him all night.

Maura gives him a watery smile before hugging him tightly. She reaches out to give Harry a ruffle of his curls, and he groans at the feeling. “Mama Horan, you know I absolutely hate that.” She laughs and nods. “I know, that’s why I did it, hon.”

She strokes Niall’s hair and kisses his cheeks, waving frantically as he drives the rental car away.

 

**London, UK**

**3:51 PM**

**UNI**

They had arrived merely five seconds ago and Harry had already found his roommate, Liam. Niall had recognized the name, but the look of him was new to him. He’s never met anyone so… hairy on the face. And burly.

“Is this really all you brought?” He asked Harry, his accent somewhat less posh than Harry’s. The curly-haired boy laughed and nodded. “Yeah, I sold a lot of my stuff so I could afford my textbooks.”

Liam smiles. “I did that too before my first year. What do you study?”

“Law and Business. What about you?”

“Physical Education.” Harry chuckles and points at Liam’s biceps. “I can see why.”

Quickly, Harry’s stuff was moved to his dorm shared with Liam and Niall was all alone, wondering where the hell his dorm was.

He too had barely brought anything, besides a box of essentials and a backpack filled with everything he needed to start school. He locked up the car and walked into the same building Harry had disappeared into, hoping he’d find his room there.

Niall bumped into Liam again just as he found the correct hallway. “Oh, hey blondie! Looking for your room?” He nodded and handed Liam the piece of paper where his room number was scribbled. Liam took a moment to figure out where that dorm was, and then he smiled widely, a look of recognition appearing in his eyes. Niall looked back at him in confusion. Had he met Liam before?

“Are you Niall Horan?”

He nods. “Uh… do I know you?”

Liam laughs and winks. “You do.”

Without explaining himself, Niall wordlessly follows him to the end of the hall. Liam knocks on the door and after a few seconds, he runs away. Niall watches him with a puzzled expression. “What the hell is wrong with this school?” Niall mumbles.

The door opens and Niall almost drops his box on his feet.

Actually, he _does_ drop his box and embraces the person who opened the door with the tightest hug possible, almost tackling him to the ground.

“Holy shit. Niall, is this really you?”

He nods with tears in his eyes. “I should be asking you the same thing, Louis.”

Louis rolls his eyes and wipes away Niall’s happy tears with his thumbs. Holding Niall’s head in his hands, he examines him in awe. He looked even more beautiful in real life. Louis pulls in Niall’s face and kisses him blissfully, feeling shivers go down his back as Niall carefully places his hands on his hips and does this thing where his fingers massage their way to his lower back. In years to come, this’ll always be Louis’ favorite part about making out with Niall.

“Wanna make up for lost time?” Niall asks huskily as he kicks his box inside the dorm. Louis smirks and waggles his finger, leading them both to Louis’ small bed.

Louis sighs happily when he feels Niall’s fingers to the same thing again. Before Niall takes Louis’ top off, Louis says, “Next time, tell me when you happen to be coming to the same uni as I, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> i would just like to apologize because i didn't realize how little time i would have to write this and ended up only having like a week or two to look over it and type something up :P


End file.
